Le début de la fin
by Faustine30
Summary: No spoilers. Crossover avec le Caméléon. Lorsque Sydney est enlevée par le Centre, Jarod, qui se fait passer pour un agent de la CIA, se joint à Vaughn et Weiss pour la retrouver. Mais comme d'habitude, les choses se compliquent...
1. Default Chapter

Le début de la fin

Bon alors, comme toujours…

**Auteur **: Faustine

**Disclaimer : **aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient, etc… Je ne crois pas en avoir inventé un… Mais si c'est le cas je pense que vous le saurez…

**Note de l'auteur **: cette fic est donc un crossover entre Alias et le Caméléon. J'ai rassemblé dans un seul fichier les trois premiers chapitre par simplicité… Je tiens à remercier les forumeuses qui m'ont encouragée (et un peu poussée parfois ) sur Vala… Ah bien sur, tous vos feedsbacks sont les bienvenus à Faustine30tiscali.fr

Bonne lecture !

« J'ai été appelée pour une affaire très urgente. Je vous passerai un coup de fil demain matin si je dois prendre l'avion. Je vous embrasse, Sydney. »

La jeune femme acheva sa note et la déposa bien en évidence sur la table du salon. Fran et Will ne manqueraient pas de tomber dessus le lendemain matin. Syd soupira en songeant que ses amis –Francie en tout cas- ne manquerait pas de trouver ce départ si matinal étrange… Elle songea avec amertume que ce ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'elle mentait à sa meilleure amie…

Elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds, puis referma doucement la porte. En descendant les escaliers du perron, elle leva les yeux et contempla le ciel. La nuit était magnifique. Des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient, et ce malgré les lumières de la rue. La beauté de ce spectacle arracha un nouveau soupir à Sydney. Plus mélancolique que jamais, elle se mit au volant de sa voiture en se posant une énième fois cette question qui l'obsédait : pourquoi moi ?

Elle alluma la radio, et la musique la réconforta un peu, atténuant le sentiment de solitude qui menaçait de la submerger quelques instants auparavant. Calmée, elle se mit à réfléchir à la raison qui avait pu amener Sloane à la convoquer à 4 heures du matin. Sûrement encore des armes à récupérer ou un traître à exécuter… Par mesure de précaution, Sydney laissa un message à son père dont le téléphone était éteint ainsi, si les choses tournaient mal,  ou que Sloane ne le prévenait pas, il pourrait avertir la CIA. La jeune femme hésita à appeler Vaughn, (qui, elle le savait, gardait son téléphone allumé à toute heure, au cas ou elle aurait des ennuis) car  ils étaient tous deux rentrés la veille d'une mission épuisante en Turquie elle connaissait assez bien son agent de liaison pour savoir qu'il supportait moins bien les longs efforts et les décalages horaires qu'elle, et elle préféra le laisser dormir. Il le lui reprocherait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, mais tant pis… Sydney avait une aversion grandissante pour les ordres et les règles de bonne conduite.

 Perdue dans ses pensées, elle  ne vit pas le carrefour approcher et faillit griller un feu rouge. Au moment où elle freinait, une décapotable rouge passa à toute vitesse dans l'avenue perpendiculaire à moins d'un mètre du pare-choc de sa voiture. Vu la trajectoire peu rectiligne du véhicule qui venait de la croiser, le chauffeur rentrait d'une soirée bien arrosée… Tremblante, Sydney inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Elle avait été à deux doigts de se tuer dans un banal accident de la route causé par un chauffard ivrogne, et cette pensée la terrorisait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle frôlait la mort de près… Encore effrayée, elle ne fit pas attention aux deux voitures noires qui s'étaient arrêtées de part et d'autre de la sienne. Soudaine, elle aperçu le reflet d'une arme dans le rétroviseur, mais il était trop tard… Elle sentit à peine le projectile qui atteignit son bras et s'effondra sans connaissance sur le volant.

Quelques heures plus tard, aux environs de midi, Vaughn achevait son rapport au QG de la CIA. Le jeune agent avait les traits tirés et un magnifique œil au beurre noir. Il encaissait encore mal les missions sur le terrain… Sydney, au contraire, n'avait plus ce genre de problème… Vaughn se sentait si stupide à ses côtés ! Il voulait la protéger, mais en fin de compte c'était elle qui devait l'aider et veiller sur lui… Cette situation le vexait et l'énervait, car il ne supportait pas de se sentir si inutile et inefficace.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Kendall, qu'accompagnait Jack Bristow. Vaughn fut frappé par la pâleur et l'expression du visage de se dernier. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications, mais Kendall ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Sydney Bristow a disparu, annonça-t-il au jeune homme.

- Quoi ? S'exclama ce dernier, abasourdi.

- Sydney m'a laissé un message tôt ce matin, expliqua Jack. Elle disait que Sloane l'avait bippé, qu'elle ignorait pourquoi et qu'elle se rendait au SD-6. J'ai demandé à Sloane de quoi il était question ce matin il m'a répondu qu'il avait dormi toute la nuit et qu'il n'avait bippé personne. Je me suis inquiété, et à la demande d'Arvin, j'ai téléphoné chez Sydney Francie m'a répondu qu'elle avait laissé une note comme quoi la banque avait une affaire importante à régler. Personne ne l'a vue depuis hier soir.

- Un piège ? Suggéra Vaughn, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

- Probable, répondit Kendall, et…

Ils furent interrompus par le téléphone de Kendall. Ce dernier répondit, et l'expression impassible de son visage se voilà légèrement lorsqu'il raccrocha.

- C'était l'agent Weiss, dit-il. Il était avec Devlin, qui vient de déclarer que la thèse de l'enlèvement est officiellement privilégiée –enfin, dans la mesure du possible. La police a identifié la voiture de Sydney Bristow à un carrefour en centre-ville. Vide, bien entendu. Aucune trace de lutte, aucune empreinte digitale autres que les siennes. Agent Vaughn, vous et Weiss allez être placés à la tête de l'équipe de recherche. M. Bristow, sous quel prétexte vous êtes vous éclipsé du SD-6 ?

- J'ai dit à Sloane que j'allai tenter de retrouver Sydney, qui était de toutes façons convoquée pour un briefing avec moi dans une demi-heure.

- Bien. Allez-y, et tenez-nous au courant de tout ce qui pourrait nous indiquer la piste des ravisseurs.

Jack s'éclipsa rapidement. Il cachait bien son jeu, mais Kendall et Vaughn devinaient qu'il était rongé par l'inquiétude.

Effectivement, c'était le cas. Sur la route du SD-6, l'agent double retournait dans sa tête des hypothèses plus improbables les unes que les autres. Malgré son apparente indifférence, il aimait Sydney plus que tout, et il avait l'impression qu'il ne supporterai pas de la perdre… Non, pas encore, il ne voulait pas revivre ce calvaire à nouveau… N'avait-il donc pas assez souffert ? Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle sur lui, sur sa famille ?

En ruminant ces sombres pensées, Jack prit l'ascenseur menant au SD-6 avec des gestes d'automate. En arrivant dans les bureaux du sous-sol, il apprit qu'Arvin Sloane désirait le voir le plus vite possible. Cela ne présageait rien de bon…

Le bureau de Sloane lui paru encore plus austère et sombre qu'à l'habitude. Dixon était assis en face de directeur du SD-6. Tous deux dévisagèrent Jack lorsqu'il entra son masque d'impassibilité devait commencer à s'effriter, pensa-t-il.

- Nous avons du nouveau, annonça Sloane.

Il tendit au nouveau venu un message dactylographié arrivé une demi-heure plus tôt. Il lu, puis releva la tête, stupéfait.

- Comment peuvent-ils prouver ce qu'ils avancent ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Pour toute réponse, Sloane lui remit une photographie. Sur laquelle on pouvait voir une Sydney inconsciente, le visage tuméfié, gisant sur le sol bétonné d'une cellule…

Une heure plus tard, bureaux de la CIA

Kendall entra dans la pièce accompagné de Devlin, de Jack Bristow et d'un quatrième homme. Vaughn et Weiss levèrent la tête du rapport de police réalisé à la découverte de la voiture de Sydney, qu'ils étudiaient attentivement depuis 40 minutes et qui, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, n'apportait pas la moindre ébauche de piste.

- Messieurs, annonça Devlin, nous savons à présent qui a enlevé Sydney Bristow.

- Sloane a reçu un message anonyme nous informant qu'elle était entre les mains d'une organisation appelée le Centre, poursuivit Jack.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ? Demanda Vaughn après avoir encaissé la nouvelle. _Au moins, elle est vivante_, pensa-t-il.

- Pour le comprendre, il faut que vous compreniez exactement ce que le Centre a à voir avec le SD-6, expliqua Kendall. C'est pour cela que vous serez désormais assistés par l'agent Rays.

Le quatrième homme s'avança alors. Il était âgé d'environs trente ans, peut-être plus. En vérité, son âge semblait difficile à déterminer…

- Jarod Rays, annonça-t-il en tendant la main aux deux jeunes agents. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Eric Weiss. Enchanté.

- Michael Vaughn. De même.

- L'agent Rays s'occupe depuis quelques semaines de l'étude des activités du Centre, expliqua Devlin. Depuis que Sydney Bristow nous a informés de l'existence de cette organisation, nous ne cessons de découvrir de nouvelles affaires qui s'y rattachent. Mais je pense que M. Rays est mieux placé que moi pour vous expliquer tout cela…

-  L'agent Bristow a rapporté il y a quelques semaines que le SD-6 recherchait un composé chimique révolutionnaire dérobé en fait dans un laboratoire filiale de l'Alliance -c'est du moins ce que l'enquête de la CIA a révélé- par le Centre. Depuis, nous avons découvert que ces deux organisations étaient rivales sur plusieurs points, tous en rapport avec le crime organisé… Enlèvements, vente d'armes… Apparemment, cette disparition est en rapport avec l'affaire dont je viens de vous parler. Le Centre exige qu'on lui livre le produit, « récupér » par Sydney et son équipier Dixon il y a deux semaines, et qui se trouve actuellement au SD-6.

- Et… Quelle est la ligne de conduite adoptée par le SD-6 ? Demanda Vaughn, qui connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

- Sloane refuse le chantage, soupira Jack. Il m'a assuré qu'il ferait son possible pour retrouver Sydney, mais qu'il ne cèderai pas. Il avait toutefois l'air furieux… Plus qu'à Sydney, c'est au SD-6 que le Centre s'est pris, et ni Sloane ni l'Alliance ne voient ça d'un bon œil… Malgré ses dires, je ne pense pas qu'Arvin ne tentera quoi que ce soit pour sauver Sydney. Le Centre représente un trop gros morceau, par rapport à la valeur que représente pour lui une vie humaine…

Ce soir-l , en rentrant à son studio, Jarod trouvait décidément cette histoire bien étrange, et surtout très différente de ses précédentes enquêtes. Là, il était directement question du Centre, et il pouvait partager ses découvertes avec des gens capables de comprendre enfin, dans une certaine mesure. Toutefois, ses deux collègue, les agents Michael Vaughn et Eric Weiss, ne tarderaient pas à découvrir son passé au Centre, Jarod en avait la certitude. Accablés de chagrin et d'inquiétude, surtout en ce qui concernait l'agent Vaughn, ils n'en adoptaient pas moins une attitude efficace et volontaire, la seule capable de les aider à retrouver Sydney Bristow… La seule bonne attitude à adopter pour aider quelqu'un qui en avait besoin… En son sens, ce comportement était courageux. Mais les sentiments évidents qui émanaient de cette affaire étaient étranges… Jarod possédait ce don particulier qui lui permettaient de comprendre la psychologie des gens parfois mieux qu'ils le faisaient eux-mêmes. Et il avait aisément remarqué que Vaughn éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié entre collègues vis à vis de la jeune femme… Et pourtant, il trouvait en lui les ressources nécessaires de sang-froid pour refouler son inquiétude au second plan, au bénéfice de ses recherches. Jarod admirait déjà cet homme. Peu de gens auraient été capables de faire la même chose, aussi anodine puisse-t-elle paraître.

Le cas même de l'agent double était très particulier. Elle avait un passé qu'on pouvait largement qualifier de difficile, et pourtant, à en croire Vaughn, Weiss et même Devlin, c'était quelqu'un de formidable. De sensible, de fort à la fois. Jarod songea que la jeune femme aurait bien besoin de toutes les qualités qu'on lui attribuait si elle devait subir les séances de torture du Centre… Capturer un jeune agent aguerri pour faire pression sur ses chefs. C'était bien là un plan du Centre. Même si cela ne faisait pas avancer les choses, ils se seraient vengés sur elle. Et pour l'instant, pas moyen de l'aider…

Jarod sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Sydney. Il pouvait toujours lui exposer la situation. Peut-être le psychiatre pourrait-il l'aider à tirer la jeune femme des griffes de l'organisation…

Mlle Parker referma la porte d'entrée plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Une fois de plus, sa journée avait été des plus désagréables. Elle était rentrée une heure plus tôt d'un voyage à l'autre bout du pays qui n'avait mené à rien. Cette fois-ci, Jarod avait bel et bien disparu sans laisser de traces. Pas un indice. Rien. Il avait quitté son dernier logement connu depuis six semaines déjà. Et depuis, rien, à part un coup de fil il y avait un mois. Silence radio. L'absence de résultats dans la recherche de la piste de Jarod venait de lui valoir un sérieux savon. De plus, même si elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, cela l'inquiétait. Qu'était-il donc arrivé au Caméléon ?

Elle songea avec amertume à l'ironie de la situation. Comme d'habitude… Elle se faisait du _souci_ pour la personne qu'elle était censé capturer et ramener au Centre pour y être traitée en rat de laboratoire… De plus, ces perpétuels voyages lui causaient des insomnies pénibles, et apparemment, cela devenait visible… Elle se sentait épuisée. Et ce perpétuel débat de conscience y était probablement pour quelque chose…

Tout en ouvrant une boîte de conserve au hasard, Parker maudit Jarod. Une fois de plus. De toutes façons, c'était sa faute. Sans lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… Sans lui, elle aurait été tranquille. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre assez de conviction dans cette idée pour s'en persuader… Elle n'y était jamais parvenue…

 La tête ailleurs, elle mangea les légumes en conserve, puis elle s'allongea et s'endormit sans même prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures aux talons impressionnants…

En pleine nuit, un léger bruit la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Soudain, elle cru apercevoir un mouvement du côté de la porte. Son instinct lui cria aussitôt « danger ! », mais il était trop tard… Au même instant, deux paires de bras la plaquèrent contre son lit. Mal réveillée, encore fatiguée des expéditions des semaines passées, elle ne pu s'arracher à ses agresseurs… Elle vit un objet métallique briller à la faible lumière de la lune. L'une des deux personnes lui plaça un baillon, l'empêchant ainsi de crier, et un troisième homme injecta dans le bras de la jeune femme un liquide translucide dont l'effet fut quasi-immédiat. Parker cessa immédiatement de se débattre. Celui qui tenait la seringue la rangea dans son sac, tandis que les deux autres se saisirent de la jeune femme. Puis ils sortirent, montèrent dans la Mercedes noire garée dans la rue et démarrèrent.

Le lendemain matin, Jarod arriva de bonne heure à la CIA… Pour constater qu'il était le dernier. Les deux jeunes agents étaient déjà au travail. Ils levèrent la tête de leurs ordinateurs en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Weiss salua Jarod et commença à lui exposer l'avancée des recherches. Vaughn marmonna un vague bonjour avant de se remettre à ses recherches.

L'équipe avait été efficace. Sans parvenir pour l'instant à découvrir quoi que ce soit sur l'endroit où était retenue Sydney, elle avait réussi à placer plusieurs ligne intérieures au Centre sur écoute. Il ne restai plus qu'à attendre.

Le temps semblait s'écouler dans le pièce à une vitesse incroyablement lente. Un lourd silence rendait l'atmosphère pesante. Jarod observa ses collègues et s'aperçu que Vaughn n'avait probablement pas dormi, malgré l'injonction de Devlin qui lui avait bien précisé qu'un peu de repos leur ferait le plus grand bien à tous. Le caméléon sentit son impression se confirmer : l'inquiétude du jeune homme n'avait rien de professionnel…

Plus pour meubler l'attente que par nécessité, Jarod se mit à relire la dossier de l'agent Bristow. Elle lui rappelait étrangement une autre jeune femme brune… Jarod soupira, un infime sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas le moment de penser à elle, d'évoquer ses souvenirs. Il se souvint de leur dernière conversation –près d'un mois auparavant !-, et sourit intérieurement. Il fallait dire ce qui était, il ne détestait pas l'agacer, ni la faire tourner en bourrique… Il s'amusait de la voir, ou plutôt de la savoir en colère à cause de ses farces. Elle s'énervait si facilement ! Mais au fond, tout cela n'était que taquineries. Il ne voulait pas la blesser et s'en voulait silencieusement lorsque parfois il allait trop loin dans ses insinuations. Certains sujets ne peuvent pas être traités à la légère…  D'ailleurs, il la connaissait, elle devait certainement s'inquiéter secrètement de son mutisme. Tant de silence n'était pas normal. Si elle savait… Jarod avait le pressentiment que la fin du Centre était proche. Il oeuvrai à sa destruction depuis plusieurs années déjà… Et il était conscient qu'au fond de lui la vengeance n'était pas la seule cause de son acharnement. Il voulait libérer Parker, lui permettre d'être enfin libre de réaliser ses rêves et de mener à bien sa quête de la vérité, de vivre sa vie, elle qui avait tant souffert… Et bientôt, ce serai chose faite.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone. Vaughn le décrocha immédiatement. Le haut-parleur branché permit aux autres occupants de la pièce d'entendre un grésillement ils perçurent cependant des bribes de mots incompréhensibles avant que leur mystérieux correspondant ne coupe la communication. Visiblement éreinté, au point de considérer un appel téléphonique si peu conventionnel comme une simple bagatelle, Vaughn demanda simplement que l'origine de l'appel soit établie et qu'on tente de reconstituer au mieux les mots derrière la friture de la ligne. Puis un nouveau silence s'installa…

Un bruit dans le couloir ramena Sydney à la réalité. Tirée assez brusquement de l'état de demi sommeil, elle prêta l'oreille à la conversation qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la porte de la cellule bétonnée.

- Mais que lui est-il arrivé alors ? Vous conviendrez que…

- Elle a été enlevée.

- Quoi ??

- Vous avez bien entendu. La confirmation nous en a été faite il y a une heure.

- Qui ? Qui a fait ça ?

- A votre avis. Le SD6 bien sur. Apparemment ils n'ont pas apprécié qu'on utilise leurs méthodes pour les faire céder. La communication qui nous a été faite disait : « Vous détenez un agent précieux, nous aussi. Le chantage appelle la chantage. Vous devriez pourtant le savoir. »

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Quelle hypocrisie. Le père de la gamine est un gros bonnet de la direction du SD6. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils font mine de suggérer une négociation. Ils n'ont pas l'intention de la récupérer, sinon, ils auraient déjà tenté quelque chose.

- Mais alors que va faire le Centre ?

Le deuxième homme garda le silence. Sydney vit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Trois hommes entrèrent.

- J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit, dit Raines.

- Excellente, répondit la jeune femme.

Excellente, c'était le mot… Hormis le très court laps de temps de répit qui lui avait été accordé, deux ou trois heures au plus, la faim qui commençait à se faire sentir, l'extrême confort du sol en béton et les restes douloureux du passage à tabac en règle de la veille…

- Bien, répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire en coin qui apparut à Syd comme un brin sadique. Ca ne présageait rien de bon, pensa-t-elle… Vous refusez toujours de nous révéler pourquoi le SD6 s'intéresse aux affaires du Centre ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parl…

Sydney étouffa un cri de douleur lorsque le poing de l'un des deux nettoyeurs s'écrasa violemment sur sa joue. Un filet de sang commença à couler sur sa lèvre. Le second homme s'approcha et la plaqua sans ménagement au mur, pendant que son collègue se saisissait du poignet de la jeune femme.

Raines sourit de nouveau à sa prisonnière. Avant de sortir, il se retourna et lâcha :

- Je vous laisse. Réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit. Je reviendrait vous voir une fois que votre petite conversation sera terminée. Amusez vous bien.

Puis il referma la porte.

Quelques heures plus tard, à la cellule de la CIA de Los Angeles, Weiss et Jarod avaient quitté leur poste quelques instants, le temps d'aller chercher un sandwich, laissant Vaughn seul devant la pile de dossiers qu'il terminait d'examiner. Il y avait là une bonne partie de l'organisation et du personnel important du Centre. Lui et Weiss avaient été stupéfaits de l'ampleur que prenait cette affaire. A l'insu de toutes les organisations gouvernementales, un véritable empire du crime organisé s'était développé. Depuis combien de temps le Centre sévissait-il, Michael n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il se rendait compte que les chances de sortir Sydney des griffes de ses ravisseurs devenaient de jour en jour plus minces.

Refusant de se laisser aller au désespoir, il en revint aux dossiers restants.

- Le Centre… Blue Cove… Se mit il à marmonner machinalement.

Une évidence traversa brusquement l'esprit du jeune homme. Comment Jarod en savait-il autant à propos du Centre ? Il avait beau brouiller les pistes à l'aide d'habiles discours, au fond, il avait fait lui même un certain nombre de « découvertes » et de « déductions »… Non. Tant de coïncidences n'étaient sûrement pas le fruit du hasard.

Mais alors… qui était véritablement le soit-disant Jarod Rays ? Un agent double du Centre ? Non, il avait fourni trop d'informations compromettantes à la CIA. Et ce faisant, il avait, à court ou moyen terme, quasiment signé l'arrêt de mort de l'organisation.

Dans ce cas… Il ne restait qu'une seule possibilité . L'homme était une victime. Mais qu'avait-il donc subi, pour orchestrer une vengeance d'une telle ampleur ? C'est là ce qu'il faudrait découvrir.

Cependant, Jarod lui était sympathique. Etrange en vérité à dire de quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît que depuis deux jours. Probablement, on se rapproche plus facilement des gens dans les circonstances difficiles. Et pour Vaughn, ces deux jours avaient été de véritables cauchemars. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur Sydney ? Elle qui aurait tant aspiré à une vie simple et heureuse. Pourquoi la vie était-elle toujours si compliquée ? Pourquoi s'acharnait t-elle toujours sur les meilleurs, les plus courageux ?

Pour refouler de nouveau la vague de chagrin et d'inquiétude qui revenait à la charge, il se leva et se dirigea vers un des membres de l'équipe de recherche, Terry Pertens, qui avait été de sa promotion durant sa formation. Baissant le ton, il lui demanda de faire discrètement des recherches à partir d'une photo de Jarod et de lui rapporter absolument tout ce qu'il trouverait. Puis se rassit devant ses dossiers et se replongea dedans.

Le soir suivant, Jarod se retrouva de nouveau seul, étudiant les détails qu'il avait discrètement relevés, cherchant des liens, des connexions logiques entre les indices. Malgré des débuts prometteurs, il se rendait compte que le bilan de la journée établi par l'agent Vaughn une heure plus tôt était malheureusement le bon : ils n'avaient pas avancé du tout. Cette enquête avait une résonance particulière pour Jarod, qui sentait que parmi toutes les autres elle était la plus importante, celle qui, définitivement, pourrait le rendre de nouveau libre.

Les réflexions du Caméléon furent soudain interrompues par la sonnerie de son portable. Il décrocha, et reconnut la voix familière de Sydney. Le soulagement de Jarod était si grand que Sydney s'en aperçu, et le psychiatre demanda avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix si tout allait bien.

- Très bien, le rassura Jarod. Je me demandais seulement pourquoi je n'avais pas réussi à vous joindre hier. Il n'est pas dans vos habitudes de laisser sonner votre portable sans y répondre.

- Le docteur Raines était dans le même pièce que moi pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. J'ai préféré éviter qu'il me surprenne au téléphone avec toi une fois de plus…

La surprise laissa Jarod muet l'espace de quelques instants. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu obliger Sydney à travailler si longtemps avec Raines ?

Interprétant probablement le pourquoi du silence de Jarod, Sydney reprit presque aussitôt :

- Jarod, ils savent que la CIA enquête sur les activités du Centre.

- Comment sont-ils au courant ?

- Apparemment, quelqu'un a repéré une ligne téléphonique sur écoute. C'est ce qui leur a mis la puce à l'oreille… Quelques jours plus tard, Raines était dans mon bureau, brandissant un rapport  top secret intercepté faisant état de l'avancement de l'enquête. Il ne peut que soupçonner très fortement que tu est derrière cette histoire. Il n'a aucune preuve. Comme toujours, tu as fait preuve d'une remarquable ingéniosité et d'une grande discrétion.

La note d'admiration dans la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone émut Jarod bien plus qu'il ne voulu bien se l'avouer.

- Et puis ils ont enlevé cet agent… Bristow je crois. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu est parfaitement au courant de tout ça…

- Effectivement, vous avez raison.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, Jarod. Je sais où elle est enfermée exactement, a Blue Cove, dans un vieil immeuble désaffecté de Carminton street, le n°47. Je ne sais pas exactement quelles informations ils essayent de lui extorquer. Une chose est sure, ils emploient les grands moyens. Même en étant solide, ce que je lui souhaite… Elle ne restera pas en vie plus de quelques jours vu ce qu'elle est en train de subir quasiment sans relâche.

- Mais pourquoi la traiter de telle sorte, si c'est pour la tuer au final ? Elle détient pourtant des informations nécessaires. Pourquoi le Centre mettrait-il tant « d'arguments » en sa faveur dans la balance si c'est pour n'en recueillir au final rien d'intéressant ?

- Pour l'exemple… Et la vengeance.

- Je ne vous suis plus.

- Jarod… Hier au soir, des agents du SD-6 ont enlevé Mlle Parker chez elle. Ils ont décidé de répondre à l'attaque contre leur division par des moyens similaires à ceux utilisés la première fois.

- Quoi ? S'écria Jarod, perdant son calme apparent pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

- Je suis désolé, fit Sydney. Je suis aussi inquiet que toi au sujet de ce qui va lui arriver. Broots et moi sommes à la recherche d'indices. Nous avons découvert un moyen de vous aider à délivrer Sydney Bristow. Vous avez du recevoir un appel étrange d'origine inconnue dans la journée d'aujourd'hui.

- Oui. Il était incompréhensible.

- Pour mieux brouiller les pistes. Demain matin, les techniciens de la CIA auront décrypté le message. Alors, vous devrez rapidement compléter ces indices avec ceux que vous possédez déjà. Surtout, n'oublie pas… Les jours de cette jeune femme sont comptés. Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Sydney marqua une pause. A l'autre bout du fil, Jarod se reprit rapidement.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup. J'espère que nous trouverons une solution rapidement.

- Moi aussi, Jarod. Et… Tu connais Parker. Elle est forte. Elle trouvera le courage de leur résister.

- Je l'espère aussi, murmura le caméléon en raccrochant.

Pensif, il rangea le téléphone, et se mit à observer l'orage qui se déchaînait au dehors. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver un temps qui reflète mieux son état d'esprit du moment.

Une nouvelle matinée se levait sur Los Angeles. Vaughn slaloma entre les flaques d'eau qui jonchaient le trottoir sur le chemin de sa voiture jusqu'aux portes des bureaux de la CIA. Le hall d'accueil était presque vide, tout comme les couloirs que le jeune agent traversa pour se rendre au centre des opérations. Il était tôt. Il était très en avance. Le manque de sommeil se lisait à présent clairement sur son visage, et il préférait tenter d'agir –ou se donner l'impression que c'était ce qu'il faisait- en passant le plus de temps possible à travailler plutôt que de se tourner et se retourner inutilement dans son lit en s'imaginant des scénarios plus dramatiques les uns que les autres.

Au moment où il s'installait devant son ordinateur, il s'entendit héler. En  se retournant, il reconnut Terry, qui déposa plusieurs dossiers sur le bureau.

- Bonjour… J'ai fais les recherches que tu m'avais demandé. C'est vraiment très surprenant…

- Quoi ?

- Regarde, dit-il en montrant des articles de différents journaux. Là, et là, et là, là aussi… C'est lui, pas vrai ?

- On dirait bien.

- Et bien ce type a dans chaque article un nom de famille différent…

- De quoi traitent ces articles ? Demanda Vaughn en se tordant  le coup pour réussir à lire.

- C'est ça le plus étrange… Chaque fois, il a aidé quelqu'un, rendu justice ou démasqué les vrais coupables de différentes affaires. Et si je n'ai que 13 articles qui mentionnent son nom…

- « Que » ? C'est déjà pas si mal.

- Je soupçonne fortement une quarantaine d'autres coupures de journal de parler du même bonhomme, voire plus. Mais le plus souvent, son nom n'apparaît nulle part, et les articles se focalisent sur les détails de l'affaire…

- Il se cache ?

- On dirait bien que oui.

- Mais de qui ?

- Ca, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…C'est probablement ce qu'il faudrait savoir. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il a aidé bénévolement et volontairement au moins une quinzaine de personnes, et beaucoup, beaucoup plus à mon avis… Ca nous donne une idée de l'état d'esprit du bonhomme… De plus…

- Oui ?

- Ses tests d'entrée à l'agence font état d'une intelligence exceptionnelle. C'est vraiment un type qui sort du lot.

- … Ces paroles laissèrent Michael pensif. Tu as raison. Il est temps que nous parlions franchement avec lui.

- Et, Mike… Il y a autre chose…

- Quoi ?

- Les experts ont réussi à décrypter l'appel téléphonique d'hier. Du travail de pro d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

- Et… ?

- Lis donc par toi même…

Michael se saisit de la feuille sur laquelle était écrite :

_Il y a au Centre des gens qui voudraient voir l'organisation détruite après avoir vu trop d'horreurs. Ces derniers jours, Le Centre est entré en guerre ouverte avec l'Alliance des douze. Plusieurs cellules de chaque organisation ont été détruites. Le Centre est affaibli, la plupart de ses dirigeants se sont mis en sécurité en cas de coup dur l'endroit où Mlle Bristow est retenu est peu surveillé. Si vous voulez la sauver, c'est le moment ou jamais…_

Vaughn leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Terry.

- On a encore une chance… A condition d'agir avant que le courage de Sydney ne cède. On a une chance… Il reste encore de l'espoir…


	2. Chapitre 2

Une heure et demie plus tard, Vaughn vit arriver Weiss et Jarod en même temps. Il se leva comme ils entraient, et tous deux lui jetèrent un regard surpris.

- J'ai à vous parler, annonça le jeune homme en désignant Jarod.

Vaguement inquiet, le Caméléon se força à garder un visage impassible.

- Je vous écoute.

- C'est à propos de votre identité… De votre _véritable _identité.

Jarod tressaillit. Ce n'était pas le moment, non, pas le moment… pas maintenant, pas si près du but !

- Mon identit ? Fit-il, feignant l'innocence.

- Ecoutez, je conçois que vous préfériez être prudent. Si mon hypothèse est juste, vous avez toutes les raisons de l'être. Mais comprenez que nous sommes bien placés pour vous comprendre… Et vous aider… Il va falloir nous faire confiance.

Le jeune agent marqua une pause. Comment exposer la situation sans alarmer ou inquiéter l'homme qu'il avait devant lui ? Hum… Dans une situation similaire, commet réagirait-il, _lui _? Essayant de se mettre à sa place, Vaughn préféra utiliser une carte dont on avait souvent reproché la présence dans son jeu… Son honnêteté. Seules la vérité et la franchise auraient une chance de convaincre Jarod, il en était persuadé, sans trop savoir pourquoi…

- Je vais jouer franc jeu avec vous, Jarod. J'ai demandé hier une recherche à votre égard. Et nous avons trouvé une ribambelle d'articles de journaux traitant de fraudes ou de criminels démasqués, d'innocents acquittés, de victimes dédommagées grâce à vous… Une succession d'actes charitables et désintéressés. Avec, à chaque fois un nouveau nom, pas plus véritable que « Rays », je suppose ? Ce qui me trouble, c'est pourquoi changer de nom chaque fois, pourquoi s'escamoter immédiatement après avoir rendu service… A moins que quelqu'un ne soit à votre recherche… Je me trompe ?

Jarod soupira. Que faire ? Vaughn avait deviné ce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé. Puis il décida soudain qu'il ne pouvait continuer à se cacher éternellement. Jamais il n'avait été plus près d'atteindre son but, de détruire le Centre. Il ne pouvait pas reculer… Pas maintenant que Mlle Parker était prisonnière du SD-6. Il avait confiance en ces deux-là, ils garderaient ce qu'ils savaient, ils comprendraient… De plus, ils pourraient être d'un grand secours dans ce qu'il projetait de faire… Et si jamais quelque chose tournait mal, le Caméléon avait repéré au moins six façons différentes de quitter les lieux en vitesse. Il regarda successivement Vaughn, puis Weiss, avant de répondre :

- Non. Effectivement.

- Et vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?

- Bien sur…

Et le Caméléon raconta aux deux agents médusés son enfance au Centre, puis son évasion, et la poursuite dont il faisait l'objet…

- Et voilà mon histoire… Depuis cinq ans que je suis libre je ne rêve que d'une chose : voir enfin le jour où le Centre sera détruit, et où je pourrai bénéficier d'une vie normale…

- Je vous comprend, soupira Vaughn. Sydney disait la même chose…

- Sydney ?

- L'agent Sydney Bristow, compléta Weiss.

- Elle voulait seulement vivre comme tout le monde, et tout arrêter, le SD-6, la CIA, tout…

Il se tut, gêné et malheureux. Triste, car son inquiétude pour Sydney, malgré le regain d'espoir qui avait surgi en lui une heure plus tôt, n'avait fait que s'aviver avec le temps qui passait. Gêné, parce qu'il avait été proche d'avouer ses sentiments pour la jeune femme devant un homme quasiment inconnu…

- Bon. Ce point… réglé, passons à autre chose. On a du nouveau.

- L'appel d'hier ? Vous l'avez décrypt ? Devina Jarod.

- Comment avez vous devin ? S'étonna Vaughn.

- Un ami, au Centre, à qui j'ai téléphoné hier soir. C'est lui qui en est à l'origine.

- Ami ?

- Oui. Il y a au Centre des gens qui ne supportent plus de voir qu'on se sert d'eux pour commettre des atrocités… Bref. Que disait le message ?

- Regardez par vous mêmes…

Il leur tendit la feuille de papier. Les deux autres lurent rapidement les quelques phrases inscrites, puis ils levèrent la tête.

- Alors c'est ça qu'il voulait dire, murmura Jarod. Je sais où est l'agent Bristow, annonça t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Mon ami… Celui avec qui j'étais au téléphone hier soir… il m'a indiqué où elle était retenue prisonnière. Dans ce message qu'il vous a laissé, il nous donne la clé pour la délivrer…

Devant les mines intriguées de ses coéquipiers, Jarod expliqua :

- Elle est retenue dans la cellule n°47 d'un vieil immeuble de Carminton Street, à Blue Cove. Et le message nous indique que la voie est quasiment libre…

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda Vaughn, qui n'arrivait pas à croire que Sydney était peut-être sortie d'affaire.

- Oui, répondit Jarod avec conviction.

- Mais comment pouvez-vous…

- Logique, le coupa le Caméléon. Le Centre, de même que l'Alliance, ne se doutent pas que la CIA est mêlée à cette histoire… Donc le Centre, focalisé sur eux, ne se préoccupe pas de nous ! Il suffit de leur _faire croire_ que le SD-6 prépare une quelconque action au niveau du quartier général du Centre, qui, vous le savez, se trouve également à Blue Cove… Eux s'attendent à ce que le SD-6 pense que Sydney Bristow est retenue au QG, vous me suivez ? C'est pour cela qu'ils l'ont enfermée ailleurs.

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Vaughn. Ainsi, pendant que le Centre croit que le SD-6 les attaque dans le but de délivrer Sydney, nous allons la libérer réellement !

- C'est ça, conclut Jarod avec un petit sourire. Cet agent lui était de plus en plus

sympathique.

Un bruit derrière eux les fit sursauter. Ils firent volte-face pour se trouver nez à nez avec Devlin. Ce dernier, amusé de voir leurs mines surprises, leur expliqua :

- Je voulais vous demander comment avançaient vos recherches, mais apparemment vous avez été remarquablement efficaces !

- Monsieur, dit Vaughn, j'ai une requête à vous présen…

- Accordé, le coupa le directeur.

Interdit, Vaughn le fixa quelques instants. Ce qui eut pour effet d'amuser son supérieur.

- J'ai entendu votre conversation, dit-il avec un sourire. Je pense que vous avez effectivement raison, que votre plan a des chances raisonnables de marcher et de provoquer plus de dissensions qu'il n'en existe déjà entre nos deux ennemis principaux… Et entre nous, qu'ils se combattent l'un l'autre n'est pas pour me déranger, bien au contraire. Plus ces deux organisations s'affaibliront en affrontements mutuels, et mieux se porterons nos affaires… Vous avez mon feu vert.

Quelques heures plus tard, une fausse information avait été interceptée par le Centre, leur indiquant que l'Alliance préparait une attaque de grande ampleur de la cellule de Blue Cove. De sorte que les dix hommes embusqués autours de l'immeuble délabré du 116, Carminton Street, ne repérèrent au scanner thermique que huit personnes à l'intérieur : sept gardes, et Sydney.

En attendant le signal de lancement de l'assaut, Vaughn réfléchissait. L'immense soulagement qui l'avait envahi à la perspective d'arracher Sydney à ses bourreaux avait laissé place à une inquiétude grandissante, peuplée de questions sans réponses. Et si ils arrivaient trop tard ? Il s'imaginait découvrant le corps sans vie de la jeune femme dans une cellule sombre. Non, il ne pouvait supporter cette vision. Et pourtant, elle revenait, encore et encore… Non, murmura-t-il. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle ne devait pas. C'était impossible.

Et pour la première fois depuis trois jours, il se laissa aller. Il avait privilégié la rapidité et l'efficacité de l'enquête, mettant ses propres sentiments de côté du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais il se rendait compte, à présent, à quel point il avait été affecté. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas dormi de ces trois jours. Et pourquoi… Pourquoi, se dit il avec un sourire triste. Il le savait très bien, pourquoi. Il était peut être temps d'accepter ses sentiments, de cesser de les refouler au plus profond de son cœur… il avait vu, l'espace de quelques affreux instants, le vide immense que laisserait en lui la disparition de Sydney. Non, jamais, jamais. Il ne laisserait jamais ça arriver, se dit-il.

- La voix est libre, agent Vaughn, fit une voix dans sa radio.

- Bien. Alors on y va.

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, Vaughn quitta son angle de mur et couru vers le bâtiment. Arrivé à la porte, il constata qu'elle était en aussi mauvais état que le reste du bâtiment. Il l'enfonça d'un violent coup de pied. Il y avait plus discret, comme approche, mais tant pis.

Jarod l'avait rejoint. Les deux hommes passèrent prudemment ce qu'il restait de la porte, et aperçurent un homme armé au bout du couloir. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait une balle l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et il s 'écroula sur le champ. Les deux hommes continuèrent leur progression sans plus s'en préoccuper. Ils rencontrèrent un autre garde avant de tomber sur une porte. Jarod la poussa elle s'ouvrit sans résister. Un troisième garde les attendait il fut lui aussi descendu. Devant eux s'étendait un couloir régulier, aux murs rongés par l'humidités. La couleur du papier peint, qui partait en lambeaux, était indéfinissable. Mais l'élément le plus sinistre du décor était assurément les portes numérotées portant un œil grillagé. Les portes des cellules. Ils passèrent à pas pressés devant les numéros 1 à 12 le couloir tournait à angle droit ils continuèrent leur progression. Weiss et trois hommes, qui venaient d'arriver, les suivirent. 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23… après le 24, deux passages s'offraient à eux Vaughn, Weiss et un troisième agent prirent celui de droite, tandis que Jarod et les autres empruntaient celui de gauche. Les premiers entendirent soudain des coups de feu espérant que personne n'était blessé, ils poursuivirent leur chemin le plus silencieusement possible.

Ils parvinrent enfin au niveau de la cellule n°47. Mais dans son impatience, Vaughn ne remarqua pas la présence d'un dernier homme posté là. Weiss le plaqua à terre comme le coup partait le jeune homme sentit une violente douleur lui traverser l'épaule. Le troisième agent mit cet instant à profit et abattit le tireur.

- Merci, marmonna Vaughn à l'intention de son ami. Sans faire cas de sa blessure, il se releva, attrapa les clés que le garde tenait encore fermement dans son poing crispé, et se précipita vers la porte.

-  Sydney ! Appela-t-il en cherchant fébrilement la bonne clé. Sydney !

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Paniqué soudain à l'idée qu'ils étaient peut être arrivé trop tard, il finit par trouver la clé. La serrure grinça en se décoinçant. Il poussa la porte.

Derrière, ils découvrirent une petite cellule de trois mètres sur trois. Au fond, des chaînes pendaient du mur. Vaughn cru qu'il avait été projeté dans un cauchemar moyenâgeux. Sydney était agenouillée contre la paroi, suspendue par les poignets, les yeux fermés. Son beau visage était couvert d'hématomes et de coupures sanguinolentes ses vêtements étaient déchirés et tâchés de rouge.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla doucement en face d'elle.

- Sydney, murmura-t-il. Regardes-moi. Ouvres les yeux. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas…

Derrière lui, les deux agents se tenaient debout, silencieux.

Et puis… La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle cilla, éblouie par la faible lumière émanant du couloir. Elle murmura faiblement :

- Vaughn ?

- Oui. Je suis là. C'est fini, Syd. On rentre à la maison…

Elle leva la tête, ce qui lui coûta un effort manifeste, pour le voir. Et elle lui sourit.

- Merci, articula-t-elle.

Il effleura tendrement la joue de la jeune femme de sa main gantée. Puis il se mit en devoir de libérer ses poignets. Lorsque plus rien ne la retint, vidée de ses forces, elle tomba sans résistance. Vaughn la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, puis il la prit dans ses bras avant de faire demi-tour. Weiss vérifia que la voie était libre et prévint les autres que Sydney était en sécurité avec eux, puis ils sortirent dans le couloir. Le trajet en sens inverse parut beaucoup plus court à Vaughn, soulagé du fardeau de son inquiétude. La jeune femme qu'il portait ne lui semblait rien peser du tout, tant il était heureux de la revoir en vie. Il était horrifié d'imaginer, vu son état, ce qu'on avait dû lui faire subir pendant ces trois jours et il bouillait intérieurement de rage à l'encontre des responsables.  Mais après avoir cru l'avoir perdue pour toujours, le soulagement lui donnait des ailes.

Ils retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe à l'extérieur. Le froid mordant les prit au visage. Le jeune agent sentit Sydney frissonner. La nuit était tombée entre temps préoccupé, il n'avait pas fait attention à la température hivernale à leur arrivée.  Il mit rapidement Sydney à l'abris à l'intérieur d'une des voitures Jarod et Weiss montèrent avec lui. Les autres rentraient directement à Los Angeles via un vol normal, tandis que l'escorte de la jeune femme utiliserait un jet privé de la compagnie où ils pourraient l'installer plus confortablement.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport fut rapide et silencieux. Sydney était dans un état semi-conscient. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du Jet. Vaughn reprit Sydney dans ses  bras, et ils montèrent à bord. La cabine était accueillante il y régnait une douce chaleur réconfortante. Ils allongèrent la jeune femme sur un sofa et Jarod inspecta son état pendant que le jeune homme allait parler au pilote.

Il repéra assez rapidement qu'elle avait un avant-bras salement amoché. Il était brisé en deux endroits, au moins. A mettre sur le compte des nettoyeurs… Un type de torture simple mais efficace. Le Caméléon reconnut bien là les méthodes du Centre… Profitant de l'inconscience de sa patiente, il piocha dans la trousse de secours de quoi faire une attelle, et immobilisa rapidement le membre blessé. Il venait de terminer lorsque Vaughn réapparut.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Double fracture de l'avant-bras gauche. Peut être triple. C'est difficile à dire. Plus de nombreux hématomes et plaies dus à des coups. En résumé… Elle a été tabassée sans relâche pendant ces trois jours. Elle est épuisée, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas dormi… Ni mangé. Je peux également vous affirmer qu'elle est déshydratée. Et…

Le Caméléon marqua une pause.

- Et… ? Insista Vaughn.

- Elle a prit froid, dit Jarod en posant sa main sur le front de Sydney. Elle a de la fièvre.

Il attrapa la couverture que lui tendait Weiss et la recouvrit avec.

- Mais elle est solide. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Elle aura surtout besoin de soutien psychologique pour oublier cette épreuve… Et je pense que sur ce point là, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Sydney avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Au chaud. En sécurité… Sa vue devint plus nette. Elle reconnut Vaughn à côté d'elle, derrière un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce dernier lui tendit un verre d'eau et l'aida à absorber quelques gorgées. Le contact de l'eau dans sa gorge desséchée lui parut incroyablement agréable. Elle se sentit ragaillardie par le sentiment de bien être qui l'envahissait. Son bras cassé avait été immobilisé. Elle ne souffrait presque plus…

- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez donn ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme, devinant que son état était influencé par quelque chose.

- Une dose de morphine. Ca va mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux. Merci.

Elle leva soudain les yeux vers son agent de liaison. Ses traits tirés et sa mine pâle trahissait son inquiétude des derniers jours. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Il lui rendit son sourire. Jamais elle n'avait été si heureuse de revoir quelqu'un. C'était son image, toujours, imprimée dans son esprit, qui lui avait permit de tenir lorsqu'elle se sentait proche de craquer… Elle aperçut soudain une tâche rouge sang au niveau de son épaule.

- Vaughn… Tu est bless ?

- Non, c'est rien, ne t'en fait pas , lui répondit l'intéressé.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas rien, dit Jarod en se retournant.

Il força le jeune homme à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et à ôter son gilet pare-balles, sa veste et sa chemise. Ce mouvement fit prendre conscience à Vaughn de la douleur, et il grimaça en réprimant un cri.

- La balle est passé sous votre gilet, annonça Jarod en examinant la blessure. Elle seulement éraflé votre épaule, vous avez eu de la chance, l'os n'a pas été touché. Ce n'est pas grave, mais ça sera un peu douloureux…

Le Caméléon pansa la plaie, puis il injecta un somnifère à Sydney pour lui permettre de se reposer sans être réveillée par la douleur lancinante qui la reprendrait lorsque la morphine ne ferait plus d'effet. Puis les trois hommes dénichèrent des sandwichs qu'ils dévorèrent avec appétit pendant le reste du court trajet.

Voili voilou !! Je vous ai un peu fait attendre, j'essaierai d'être plus rapide pour la prochaine partie… Vos feedbacks (qu'importe l'orthographe de ce mot barbare…) sont évidemment toujours les bienvenus à Faustine30tiscali.fr


	3. Chapitre 3

Un ptit mot aux reviewers…

**. Tak' **: merciiii ça fait vraiment super plaisir ! Je connais ça aussiça m'arrive souvent d'avoir une appréhension pour une certaine catégorie de fic… Désolée d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de poster la suite… Etant donné que la fic est écrite jusqu'au chapitre 9,les updates seront plus fréquent à partir de maintenant… Merci encore !

**. Sissine** : Merci beaucoup aussi ! Comme tu vas le voir, on en apprend effectivement plus sur le sort de Parker dans ce chapitre puisqu'il lui est intégralement consacré.

**. Sydney Bristow** : rougit et va se cacher sous la table je suis désolée… Voilà la suite !

**. Dawn 456 **: Merci ! et pour la suiteça y est… (je dirais même plus « enfin » !)

Merci encore à vous quatre ! Et voilà le chapitre 3…

Un bruit de pas derrière la porte. Quelqu'un approchait. Non, laissez moi tranquille… Laissez moi dormir. Je veux juste dormir…

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant.

Juste… Dormir…

« Dormir » fit une voix doucereuse. « Oh non, je, ne crois pas… »

Une lumière brutale vint appuyer ces mots. Mlle Parker ouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée sur un sol dur et glacé. Elle frissonna. Le simple fait de relever la tête lui demanda un gros effort, ce qui n'entama pas cependant sa fureur de se retrouver ainsi en position d'infériorité. Elle voulu se relever pour regarder l'homme dans les yeux mais, dès qu'elle fut sur ses pieds, elle fut prise d'un vertige tel qu'elle se rattrapa de justesse au mur pour rester debout. Difficile d'impressionner qui que ce soit dans l'état de faiblesse où elle se trouvait. Il lui semblait que chacun de ses muscles la faisait souffrir, et pourtant, impossible de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit… Elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver dans sa mémoire ce qui lui était arrivé, même si elle avait malgré tout sa petite idée… Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait, songea-t-elle en regardant Arvin Sloane. Elle haïssait cet homme qui lui rappelait trop le cynisme et la cruauté de certains de se collègues du Centre. Et probablement aussi parce qu'il la tenait à sa merci…

Son désarroi et son impuissance devaient se voir, déduisit-elle en remarquant l'air amusé de Sloane, qui l'irrita de plus belle.

« Voyez-vous ça… Comme les apparences sont trompeuses. Vous semblez glaciale et insensible, forte, blindée… Mais les masques tombent, vous savez, ils finissent toujours par tomber… la vérité… C'est que vous êtes faible. Sensible à la douleur, aussi, je peux vous l'affirmer… »

Elle sentit une colère noire monter en elle. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de lui parler ainsi ? Elle ? Faible ?

Non, pas faible, pensa-t-elle. Et elle comprit soudain qu'il cherchait à la pousser à bout… Quelle imbécile elle faisait. Elle avait exactement la réaction qu'il attendait… Elle se força à se calmer.

« Oui, faible» poursuivit Sloane. « Traumatisée par la mort prématurée de votre mère… Et le manque d'affection apparent de votre père. Oh, j'oubliais que celui que vous avez pris toute votre vie pour votre père était votre oncle… Excusez moi… D'ailleurs je crois bien que lui aussi nous a quittés, je me trompe »

Maman… Papa…

Elle aurait voulu résister, ne pas se laisser faire. Mais elle se sentait trop fatiguée et trop lasse pour supporter une attaque sur ce front. Sa carapace si épaisse, depuis longtemps fragilisée par le chagrin et les doutes, avait été irrémédiablement fissurée par son séjour à Carthis. Les masques tombent… Malgré son aversion pour le directeur du SD-6, la jeune femme savait qu'il avait raison. Là-bas, sur l'île, elle avait accepté pour la première fois de regarder en face le fait que Jarod avait eu raison, raison de refuser de servir les desseins du Centre… Chose qu'elle, pourtant élevée dans le monde extérieur, n'avait pas osé faire…

Elle se rendit compte que ces réflexions étaient solidement ancrées en elle depuis son retour de Carthis. Seulement, elle les avait refoulées au plus profond d'elle-même. Une partie de la personnalité qu'on lui avait imposée des années auparavant s'était évanouie, révélant sa pensée à elleà elle seule… Son opinion… Son avis…

Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment, se dit-elle soudain. Elle rassembla ce qui lui restait de volonté et reporta son attention sur Sloane. Ce dernier l'observait attentivement, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées. Puis il reprit :

« Oui, je sais beaucoup de choses. Nous possédons plus d'informations à propos de votre organisation que vous ne le pensez. Et je peux vous affirmer une chose… Le Centre aura bientôt disparu. Personne ne viendra plus vous sortir de là. Vous voyez donc que vous avez tout intérêt à coopérer… »

Mlle Parker était loin d'être d'accord. Pour commencer, elle savait pertinemment que personne ne serait venu la chercher de toutes façons. Elle était devenue plutôt un fardeau pour l'organisation qu'autre chose. Un peu trop fouineuse… D'autre part, ce que Sloane ignorait également apparemment, c'était qu'au fond elle se réjouissait autant, sinon plus que lui de la disparition éventuelle du Centre. Même si à son avis il s'avançait un peu trop en considérant l'affaire comme réglée. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Sa mère… Elle qui s'était tant battue… Oui, maman, ton rêve va peutêtre se réaliser. Destruction, disparition du Centre… Plus d'horreurs, plus d'expériences… Et je serai libre… Je mourrai libre, songea-t-elle. Je peux bien mourir de toutes façons… Elle n'était peut être pas aussi insensible qu'elle le prétendait, mais elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle haïssait le Centre, elle haïssait tout ce qu'elle y avait vu et fait. Quelle ironie du sort… Le Centre était pourtant toute sa vie. Car son existence entière y était rattachée…

Ces réflexions achevèrent de rappeler à son bon souvenir une migraine lancinante. Sloane la regardait, un sourire appréciateur au coin des lèvres, ce qui acheva de l'énerver. Elle n'était pas en état de supporter patiemment les provocations. Elle se sentait mal, physiquement et moralement ; ces interrogations qui lui taraudaient l'esprit l'empêchaient d'agir correctement depuis des mois. Trop de questions sans réponse qui la torturaient… Et la torture qu'on lui avait très probablement infligée l'avait poussée à bout. Elle était trop fière pour laisser un terroriste mégalo lui tenir tête. Elle refusait de se laisser faire. Sans crier gare, elle fit volte-face dans un regain d'énergie et balança un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du patron du SD-6. Ce dernier, surpris, n'eut pas plus le temps de réagir que ses gardes du corps et reçu le coup de plein fouet.

Elle savait très bien que ce qu'elle venait de faire n'était pas prudent du tout. Mais qu'importe. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Il ne lui restait aucun repère, et aucune raison de vivre, si sa mère était enfin vengée et son vœu le plus cher réalisé… Enfin… Même si…

Toutefois, les gardes du corps de Sloane ne la laissèrent pas pousser la réflexion plus loin. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle d'un air menaçant et, avec une rapidité surprenante compte tenu de sa carrure, l'un d'entre eux lui administra une gifle magistrale, qui la renvoya violemment au contact du sol. Etourdieà demi consciente, elle entendit vaguement quelques mots furieux au-dessus de sa tête.

« Allez… Vite, réveillez la, imbéciles »

Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'on lui avait passé la tête au rouleau compresseur. Pire que la plus belle cuite qu'elle aie jamais prise… Les malabars eurent la bonne idée de la ranimer délicatement à coup de pieds dans le ventre et les côtes, ce qui rappela deux choses à la jeune femme : Primo, elle devait avoir quelques côtes cassées, et secundo, son ulcère était en train de revenir à la charge. Elle se maudit, un peu tard, d'avoir refusé de le faire soigner aux premiers signes de reprise, quelques semaines auparavant… Elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau. L'un des hommes, qui décidément devaient être des clones des nettoyeurs du Centre, lui saisit le menton sans ménagement pour la forcer à regarder en l'air.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sloane. Dire qu'il était mécontent était un euphémisme. Il semblait furieux, et elle ne dissimula pas sa satisfaction en observant sa lèvre éclatée et son visage tuméfié.

« Bon» dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre. « Je constate que vous êtes finalement toujours en forme. Vous ne serez donc pas contre un petit interrogatoire supplémentaire… »

« Je ne pense pas avoir le choix, de toutes manières» ironisa-t-elle.

Elle jouait avec le feu, et elle le savait. Mais elle éprouvait un tel plaisir à voir Arvin Sloane bouillonner de fureur en s'apercevant qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas…

Ce dernier se tourna vers l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« Je te laisse t'en occuper, Jack. Essaye d'en tirer tout ce que tu peux. Ne lésine pas sur les moyens. Vous avez de la chance, mademoiselle, d'être en la possession d'informations essentielles pour nous. Sinon, vous ne seriez déjà plus de ce monde. Toutefois, je dois vous prévenir : ma patience a des limites. Ne l'oubliez pas. »

Puis il fit volte-face et sortit de la cellule. La jeune femme aurait bien voulu trouver une répartie cinglante à lui jeter, mais elle s'était soudainement sentit incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Messieurs» dit le dénommé Jack à l'attention des men in black« installez-la dans le salon de conversation. »

Encore sonnée, Mlle Parker sentit qu'on l'empoignait et qu'on la traînait à moitié dans les couloirs vides du SD-6. Puis elle se retrouva devant une porte qui lui sembla familière. Et comme Jack ouvrait la porte, elle se souvint enfin de ce qui lui était arrivé quelques heures auparavant… Elle revit, comme dans un cauchemar éveillé, la table métallique, l'eau, les électrodes… Elle sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

Jack Bristow observait silencieusement la prisonnière. Un agent du Centre. Haut placée dans l'organisationà ce qu'il avait entendu dire. Une ennemie. Mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait du mal à la considérer en tant que telle. Si c'était probablement flou dans son esprit à elle, lui savait qu'elle avait déjà subi quatre séances de torture. Il fallait appeler les choses par leur nom. Jack détestait ces méthodes. Même s'il les avait déjà utilisées sans ordres… Pour Sydney. Malgré tout, contrairement à ces prédécesseurs et à ce qu'attendait Sloane, il n'avait pas l'intention de la faire souffrir inutilement.

Lorsqu'ils eurent attaché la prisonnière, les hommes de main du SD-6 sortirent de la pièce.

« Mademoiselle, je vais commencer par vous signaler quelque chose que mes prédécesseurs n'ont pas dû juger bon de vous dire. Cette pièce n'est pas équipée de caméras. »

« Bien sûr» rétorqua-t-elle. Ainsi personne d'autre n'est témoin des atrocités qui s'y déroulent ; le bourreau peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles, pas de preuves… »

« Je ne suis pas un bourreau, et je ne serait pas le vôtre» dit-il brusquement sans trop savoir pourquoi. « J'ai assez subi la torture pour me passer l'envie de la faire subir aux autres.»

« Quelle sincérité» siffla-t-elle. « Si vous me dites une chose pareille, c'est que vous allez me tuer… On ne se confie pas dans ce métier. On ne confesse pas ses faiblesses. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Alors si vous suiviez vos ordres au lieu de tergiverser… »

« Pourquoi êtes vous si pressée de mourir »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Bon. Très bien. Je veux savoir tout ce que vous savez à propos du projet Caméléon… Et de ce Caméléon nommé Jarod que vous poursuivez. »

Sloane avait appris l'existence du projet Caméléon un mois auparavant, et s'y intéressait de très près. Il était plus que probable qu'il comptait le reprendre à son compte. Il n'en avait parlé à Jack que la veille, qui avait immédiatement fait le rapprochement avec l'étrange agent Rays…Jarod, qui venait alors de révéler son secret à Vaughn et Weiss, avait été prévenu, mais il était important que le moins d'informations possibles n'arrivent aux oreilles de Sloane. Au cas ou…

« Non. » répondit Parker.

« Non »

« Non. Je veux bien vous livrer toutes les informations que vous voulez pour détruire le Centre, mais je n'aiderait pas un nouveau groupe terroriste à poursuivre les horreurs dont j'ai été témoin. »

« Pourquoi »

« pourquoi ? Mais parce que je n'espère rien de plus que la disparition pure et simple du Centre. Et ce n'est pas pour que quelqu'un reprenne le flambeau… »

« Vous haïssez l'organisation » demanda Jack qui commençait à comprendre. Mais vous y avez travaillé, vous l'avez servi toute votre vie… »

« Les choses ne sont pas toujours simples. »

Elle ferait mieux de se taire. Mais certaines choses avaient besoin d'être dites. Si elle devait mourir, ce ne serait pas sans avoir fait la paix avec elle-mêmeà défaut de la faire avec sa conscience. Et cet homme lui inspirait confiance. De plus, elle n'avait pas la force de résister. Le moindre mouvement manquait de lui arracher un cri, et il le savait…

« Mais quel rapport avec Jarod et le projet Caméléon »

« Tout» s'entendit-elle murmurer. Non. Il restait des choses à ne pas dire. A ne pas penser, mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser… Elle reprit un peu plus fort :

« Le projet Caméléon est une abomination qui n'aurait jamais du voir le jour et si le Centre disparaît, Jarod sera enfin tranquille. Ce n'est pas pour qu'une autre organisation se mette à lui courir après. »

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait réellement prononcé ces quelques mots. Elle se sentait épuisé, vidée, mais le cœur plus léger. Elle avait été sincère avec elle même. C'était bien trop rare.

« Mais vous poursuivez Jarod depuis bientôt 5 ans… »

« Oui» dit-elle simplement.

Jack commençait à ne pas savoir quoi penser, mais il se garda bien de le laisser transparaître. Il voyait la jeune femme s'affaiblir de minute en minute. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau qu'il déposa sur la table. Après quoi, au grand étonnement de Mlle Parker, il la détacha.

« Tenez» dit-il« buvez. Sans ça, vous ne tiendrez plus le coup très longtemps. »

La jeune femme scruta suspicieusement le liquide.

« Vous pouvez y aller, je n'ai rien mit dedans… »

Après tout, quelle importance ? se dit-elle. Elle saisit la bouteille. L'eau lui sembla délicieuse. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas bu…

« Aspergez vous avec ce qui reste et faites semblant d'être inconsciente. Ils vont vous ramener à votre cellule. Profitez-en pour essayer de dormir un peu. » Elle s'exécuta, interdite. « J'ai des choses à vérifier» ajouta-t-il en la rattachant.

Il sortit, referma la porte, et ordonna aux gardes de ramener la prisonnière à sa cellule.


End file.
